Yukiteru Amano
Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano is the main male protagonist and anti-hero of the anime/manga series Future Diary. ''He is a self-proclaimed "observer" who barely talks and spends most of his time writing a diary in his cell phone, Yuki is given the ability to see the future in his diary by Deus Ex Machina, the God of Space and Time who he initially believed to just be a figment of his imagination. He then is suddenly pulled into a battle to the death to determine who is the rightful successor to Deus's throne. Initially having little desire to win, Yukiteru is nonetheless forced to play in order to survive, especially considering that he is Deus's favourite to win. He ultimately teams up with his stalker, Yuno Gasai, who, for reasons he can't fathom, is obsessively in love with him and willing to kill anyone who could get in the way of the two of them being together. He is voiced by Misuzu Togashi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Josh Grelle in the English version of the anime. Appearance Yukiteru is an average 14 year old boy, he has medium length, black hair, and blue eyes. He is seen wearing various outfits throughout the series, but his most common attire is a beanie, shorts with a holster for his cell phone, and an overcoat with a black undershirt and a zipper. He also wears boots and white socks. Personality Yukiteru is introduced as a quiet and introverted boy who barely talks. He has a reputation as a weirdo in his school due to his tendency to keep to himself and do nothing but write in his Diary, and he even admits that his phone is his entire world. After gaining the ability to see the future, he is initially elated, using it for mundane things like cheating on an exam or avoiding a group of bullies. However, he is completely horrified to learn the true meaning behind having a Future Diary, considering the Survival Game to be nothing short of insanity. Soon after, he admits to Yuno that he actually did want to be sociable, but resigned himself to being a bystander out of a fear of getting hurt. He hates himself for this, saying he's a coward rather than an observer. Yukiteru starts off with a tendency to cower while in battle, usually relying on Yuno for protection. He lacks confidence and is usually submissive to confrontation. He is well aware of and fears Yuno's insanity regarding him, but has a strong desire to keep her sane, often forgiving her for her mistakes and keeping her from murdering others. Ironically, his fear of Yuno proves to be one of his biggest flaws, since because of it he has a habit of completely ignoring everything she says even when he'd be better off just listening to her. An example of this is when he ignored her warning not to rescue Tsubaki Kasugano, which ultimately led to her betraying and nearly killing them both. After getting a peak at Yuno's Diary, Yukiteru realises that her feelings for him and desire to protect him are completely genuine and sincere, and decides to rely on her in order to survive. Even so, he still remains deeply unsettled by her possessive nature, especially after he declares her his girlfriend and she starts sending him twice as many texts as before, as well as walking him to every class. He is also shocked that he starts to enjoy a mock wedding ceremony with her, believing them to be as far from a real couple as two people can be, though he starts to doubt himself afterwards. Overall, he makes it clear that Yuno's aggressive pursuit of him is what puts him off, implying that if it weren't for that, he'd fall for her in an instant. Initially, he has little desire to become a god, but is nonetheless forced to play the game in order to survive, especially since, as Deus's favourite to win, he is constantly targeted by other Diary Users. After the deaths of his parents, however, his desire to become God increases exponentially and he becomes more vicious, cunning, and willing to kill, shown when he does not try to stop Nishijima's death and when he kills The Eight's followers despite an alliance between the two. After being told that Yuno is lying and not even a god can revive the dead, Yuki becomes emotionally upset and shoots Hinata, Mao, and Kosaka. After Akise's death, his trust in Yuno decreases, but he tries to love her as best he can. He refuses to kill her to become god despite their earlier arrangement. During the battle against Yuno, he acknowledges his love for her and persistently pursues her into the Third World. His love for her pushes him to save her Third World self (to ensure she had a good future) and allows him to escape her illusion orb. After becoming a god, he mourns her for 10000 years before happily reuniting after she breaks the wall of space and time. However when Muru Muru showed him the flashbacks from the First World where Yuno came from, Yuki seemed braver and less cowardly. The reason why Yuki was weak in the Second World was because he was pampered and fiercely protected by First World's Yuno all the time. Diary & Abilities Yuki's diary is called the' Observance Diary or Indiscriminate Diary''', which written from his point of view, gives a detailed explanation of his surroundings very accurately, whether it be the present or the future. While versatile in any situation, the main disadvantage of the Observance Diary is that the diary does not tell him what is happening to himself, which leaves him vulnerable. Furthermore, since the diary is written from his point of view, Yuki can be tricked into thinking something he sees is true without realizing it, which is a disadvantage for other people who use the Observance Diary. He is also very skilled at throwing darts with them being his weapon of choice at the beginning of the series. Gallery Images Yukiteru Amano- Hero.jpg Yukiteru Amano 2.jpg Yukiteru Amano 3.jpg Yukiteru Amano- Dark Side.jpg|Yukiteru shows his dark side. First Kiss.jpg|Yuki's first kiss with Yuno. Yukiteru Amano- Phone.jpg Yukiteru Amano- Combat Mode.png Yukiteru Amano- Dart.jpg Yuki crying.png God Yukiteru.jpg Yuno and Yukiteru.jpg|Threaten Yuki in any way and you'll have to answer to his psycho girlfriend Yuno and Yukiteru 2.jpg Trivia *Yukiteru is constantly mistaken for ''the ''main protagonist rather than only the main male protagonist. However, this is not true as Yuno is in every way her own character (as opposed to just Yuki's protector), has character development just as vital to the plot as Yuki's and kills more Diary Users (she kills 6 while Yuki kills 4, one of whom is revived later). External links *Yukiteru Amano- Villains Wiki Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Self Hating Category:Tragic Category:Control Freaks Category:Weaklings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighter Category:Deities Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Tricksters Category:Determinators Category:Honorable Category:Villain's Lover Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Misguided Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Grey Zone Category:Damsels